


Don't Jump

by Queenzie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hugs, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie
Summary: Annie has been having negative thoughts lately. Luckily, Bertholdt notices her.
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Don't Jump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sookashira](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sookashira).
  * Inspired by [Sh*t happens when I listen depressive songs lol](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/604993) by Sookashira. 



> This is dedicated to Sookashira, who drew a beautiful comic that inspired me to write this. Please go check out her artwork and support her, she is amazing! :)

Chilly winds nipped at the pale skin exposed through the holes in her ripped leggings. The warm thickness of her snow white hoodie protected her arms from the bitter cold. On top of the four story highschool building, Annie Leonhardt stood with her black combat boots halfway over the ledge. Her hands that were tucked away in her pocket remained clenched in a fist. 

Below her were people strolling the sidewalk, not a care in their mind. Nobody had even noticed the girl standing so close to the edge above them, they just moved along with their day. Nobody will care if I’m gone, she thought to herself. 

The sound of concrete scraping the bottom of a shoe and a rock falling caught Bertholdt’s attention from the rooftop. Bertholdt had always found comfort in solitude and avoiding crowds. Right now he was studying for an exam coming up. He turned his head to see his childhood friend, or rather his childhood crush, standing dangerously close to the ledge. His first instinct was to greet her with a smile, but it quickly faded when it became apparent to him what was happening. Without hesitation, he threw his work to the side and rushed over to her. 

Annie closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she finally mustered up the courage to take a small step forward. 

Before she could go any further, a warm hand had placed itself on her shoulder, and Annie froze in her tracks. She was gently turned around and made eye contact with the taller boy. “Annie? What are you…” Bertholdt trailed off, utter confusion evident on his face. 

Annie moved her mouth to form words but nothing came out. She was completely speechless. What was she supposed to say? She couldn’t even form a single sentence to explain herself right now. All she could do was stare back at him, dumbfounded. 

Her eyes widened slightly once she noticed the tears beginning to form in his beautiful olive green eyes. “Why?” his voice cracked when he spoke, sadness clouding his features, “Why would you even think of such a horrible thing?” 

Annie balled her small hands into fists and squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to look at him any longer. Seeing him this way made tears begin to well up in her eyes as well. She had already cried enough today, which was obvious due to the stained streaks of mascara on her rosy cheeks. 

“Nobody... nobody would care…” Annie quietly trailed off, her bottom lip quivering. She attempted to pull away but he stopped her as he pulled her into him with his loving arms and brought both of them a few steps away from the ledge. 

“You’re wrong, Annie. Dead wrong.” he hugged her even tighter, causing her to open her teary eyes. “I… I care about you. More than anything else in the world. Nothing could ever change that. I… I promise.”

Annie let her tired eyelids fall shut again and finally gave into his embrace. Bertholdt fell to his knees and she followed right after, supporting herself against his comforting body. Her small hands grabbed at the back of his sweater as she quietly sobbed into his shoulder. Bertholdt rubbed a hand across her back to comfort her and gently planted a kiss on the top of her head. 

Above them was a sky changing its colors by the second as the sun began to set on the horizon of the city. The beautiful shades of pink blended ever so smoothly with golden rays of orange. However, neither Bertholdt nor Annie were paying attention to the beautiful scene above them, instead they stayed in each other’s arms for a good while. 

This wasn’t just a sunset, it was a promise for a new day.


End file.
